<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wrestling Angels by Eturnis cursed works (Eturni)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22442359">Wrestling Angels</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eturni/pseuds/Eturnis%20cursed%20works'>Eturnis cursed works (Eturni)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Crackfic Mondays [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Crack, Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Food Kink, Food Porn, Food Sex, Hair-pulling, No Betas We Fall Like Crowley, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Other, Vaginal Sex, Wrestling, food as lube</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:15:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,472</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22442359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eturni/pseuds/Eturnis%20cursed%20works</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley has always rather liked the idea of wrestling with his very competent, very powerful angel. Aziraphale has an oral fixation the size of a city. They come to a sort of compromise with mud-wrestling but with food and Aziraphale very much enjoys everything that he gets a taste of.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Crackfic Mondays [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614055</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wrestling Angels</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I continue to provide cursed offerings: this time with the knowledge that the word count is "more of a guideline" and that I can do what I want. I apologise for nothing and hope that there is someone out there who will truly, truly enjoy this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“My dear, you’re the one who demonstrated an interest in this in the first place. I merely gave you an option for holding my, ah, <i>attentions</i> in your game.” Aziraphale tutted, barely holding together the towel at his waist and looking over Crowley in equal parts challenge and hunger.</p>
<p>“I’m gonna get sticky, angel. That’s not sexy.” Crowley complained, resolve wavering just slightly in the face of Aziraphale’s evident enthusiasm for the subject.</p>
<p>“Oh no. I assure you. I’ll ensure that you’re cleaned from head to toe.” The angel’s voice dropped half a tone deeper and Crowley was helpless but to respond, shiver passing through his body like a lighting strike even as the other pushed him backwards towards the…</p>
<p>The bloody paddling pool.</p>
<p>He let out a noise that was definitely much more refined than an indignant squawk as Aziraphale pushed him back into the, thankfully lukewarm, chocolate pudding below. “I swear to <i>Sssssatan</i> I will-”</p>
<p>But the towel had already been dropped and Aziraphale was as naked as the day he slipped into his corporation and surging over the demon.</p>
<p>“Ngk!” He declared thoughtfully, moving out of the way viper quick. Or… he would have if not for his traitorous feet immediately slipping out from under him and sending him into the thick, decadent fluid at his ankles. He was surprised enough when his back hit the ground that unnecessary breath was punched out of him.</p>
<p>There wasn’t even a moment to breathe in and begin to move before Aziraphale was on top of him, forcing him back further into the pudding and pinning his hands down into it. “This isn’t how evil triumphs over good, dear boy.” Aziraphale whispered low in his ear, wet hands trailing warm chocolate over Crowley’s chest and letting his fingers trail teasingly over his nipples.</p>
<p>It was in this moment that Crowley finally realised that he was no longer being held down. He hooked his leg around the back of one of Aziraphale’s knees and pressed his hands against a broad, frighteningly well-muscled chest before manoeuvring his hips in a way that would make most professional contortionists blush.</p>
<p>Rolled on his back, Aziraphale only looked more triumphant if this was at all possible. He gripped the back of Crowley’s hair until the slight hiss of pain turned into a guttural whine of need. The angel only answered it by forcing his serpent closer to him and licking a stripe of pudding from his chest with a breathy moan that went straight to Crowley’s cock.</p>
<p>“Divine.” The angel sighed, almost rapturous, before twisting the hair cruelly and sending Crowley chest first into the chocolate.</p>
<p>This time Crowley caught himself and skittered to the other side of the inflatable pool to think for half a second before Aziraphale was sliding over to him, all wet hands and slick glide and powerful muscle.</p>
<p>It was an embarrassing amount of time before Crowley was on his back again. Pinned, this time, by his hips. Aziraphale looked down at his conquest triumphantly, mouth watering. For a moment it seemed that Crowley was about to attempt another rally but his mouth found half-hard, chocolate-coated dick first and the serpent collapsed back into the pool with a choked gasp.</p>
<p>Sinfully dark chocolate with just the hint of citrus playing along his tongue as he took Crowley’s dick into his mouth. His tongue twirled and flickered along the thick vein and around the flare of the tip as he greedily sucked to clean his demon as completely as possible.</p>
<p>The other’s moans were a haze of pleasure in the background as he focused on the decadent chocolate in his mouth. The moment the sweet, dark taste gave way to something saltier Aziraphale slowly pulled his mouth off, hand dipping into the pool from the other’s hip.</p>
<p>“Nonono, c’mon angel, <i>please.</i>” Crowley’s voice was half wrecked already but Aziraphale didn’t listen as he pulled off his dick with an obscene pop and proceeded to take him in hand until he was coated with another layer of chocolate.</p>
<p>Crowley could barely even find the breath to protest as Aziraphale’s hand travelled wetly up his cock and twisted just right at the tip. “Fuck ssssssake.” He groaned, frustrated but not wanting to say anything more that might slow this down.</p>
<p>He was rewarded with Aziraphale’s mouth pressing down on him once more. A lovely thick, almost melted-fudge like dark chocolate with a hint of cherry. The angel groaned, low and needy at the sumptuous taste of it against his tongue. The vibration of it along Crowley’s achingly hard dick set it twitching in Aziraphale’s mouth. Beads of salty precum sharp through the rich cherry.</p>
<p>Aziraphale didn’t waste time on words and instead set his mouth and tongue to diligent work on his demon. By the next time he pulled off Crowley was almost sobbing with need, reaching down to wind painfully tight fingers into his hair, his nails almost claws. “Don’t. Fucking. Stop. Now.” He growled, voice all gravel. So close to his orgasm and once again left wanting.</p>
<p>Aziraphale hummed, licking his lips despite the pain and lavishing a splash of chocolate up the shaft before he set his mouth to work again. A wonderful melted chocolate with caramel that worked so divinely with the salt of Crowley’s desperately dripping dick that he found himself heady with the need of it. He wasn’t sure when he started rutting against Crowley’s leg but his cock was achingly hard as the demon went tight as a bowstring underneath him and the subtle melding of flavours gave way to the rush of Crowley’s release in his mouth. The angel greedily swallowed that down too.</p>
<p>He had barely pulled off, expecting to see a lazy, lust-ridden demon sprawled beneath him, when Crowley took him by the shoulders and forced him onto his knees with a growl. “Fuck, angel. I am going to fuck you until you can’t think straight.”</p>
<p>Aziraphale shivered at the words, heat pooling low in his belly again as two fingers pressed at his already slick hole; teasing against the folds of his labia. And he knew the wet slide of it wasn’t lube at all, only more of the thick pudding being pressed into him.</p>
<p>It was inside of him, deep inside where Crowley was about to be and Aziraphale suddenly couldn’t wait a moment longer to be filled properly. “Fuck me, Crowley.” He groaned; half demand, half plea.</p>
<p>The demon was too far gone to even think about sparing the time to tease his angel. Aziraphale barely had chance to breathe in as Crowley’s chocolate-and-slick coated fingers slipped out of him before his thick head was pressing insistently at his hole.</p>
<p>Aziraphale groaned low and long, gripping at the pool in front of him so hard it was a miracle it didn’t pop. He was stretched as far as he could go, arms bowing as his eyes rolled back in his head at the way that Crowley so perfectly filled him. He panted, tongue catching and lapping at the chocolate beneath him and filling him with sweet, dark pleasures.</p>
<p>He licked at the surface of the pool deliriously; one second a light raspberry ganache, the next almost sickly-sweet white chocolate and pistachio. All of it was juxtaposed by the drag and press of Crowley’s dick in him. The demon picked up speed, each thrust sending Aziraphale’s tongue deeper into the sweet mess in front of him and heightening the feel of every one of Aziraphale’s hedonistic senses being lit up ruthlessly.</p>
<p>His dick was weeping and achingly hard. So much that Crowley had barely taken him in hand with a couple of chocolate-slick pumps before he was crying out around the taste of chocolate praline, into the pool and around his lover’s intrusion. The roar of blood in his ears covered the sound of Crowley’s desperate groans as he emptied himself inside of Aziraphale.</p>
<p>Despite his earlier promise Aziraphale found himself quite unwilling to do any sort of cleaning up with his legs all but liquid and his mind a very pleasant haze. Instead he made the vaguest of gestures with his hand which relocated them both clean and under the covers of Crowley’s bed. “Lovely experiment, don’t you think?” He murmured, praline still lingering on his tongue as he smiled lazily at his demon.</p>
<p>The other shook his head slowly. “For a one off. I think this is a you thing, not an us thing.” He finally managed to get out without being too terse.</p>
<p>“Ah, yes. Like your fondness for the Bentley.” </p>
<p>Aziraphale nodded gently, still warmed through and smiling like a bastard at the mangled noises Crowley managed to make before settling on <i>Sleep, angel!</i> and squeezing him so that he couldn’t move enough to look at the serpent’s blush.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23854687">[Podfic] Wrestling Angels</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literarion/pseuds/Literarion">Literarion</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>